


【米露】Have a Good Time

by windyFireflies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyFireflies/pseuds/windyFireflies





	【米露】Have a Good Time

阿尔弗雷德承认他是对隔壁小组的那个俄罗斯人有兴趣，从他从莫斯科分部被调过来的第一天起，阿尔刚从冗长的会议中解放出来，一进门就看到伊万抬头在整理桌上的杂物。  
不能被称为“一见钟情”，但阿尔弗雷德是第一次见到这么好看的人，纯净而美丽，尤其是他一对少见的紫色的眼睛，怎能不叫人多加留意。  
而后阿尔弗雷德才知道隔壁小组的组长被降职，而伊万似乎是为了照顾远在纽约读书的妹妹自告奋勇而来。两个小组虽说不上竞争关系，但平时的交往着实说不上友好，毕竟到年终评选的时候还是会从业绩的高低评个名次。  
然而这次的客户却让上头犯了难，不得已让业绩前两名的小组合作拿下这笔大单子。在经过三个月两个小组不眠不休的打拼下，客户总算动了他的金手在合同上签了名。  
领导体恤民情，总结会议结束后，他挥挥手提议大家一起去喝一杯庆祝一下，在被乙方折磨了这么长时间后，大家都想释放自己压抑的内心，不由得欢呼欣然前往。  
“组长，你也去吗？”阿尔弗雷德在嘈杂的人群中耳尖，听到伊万的下属的话，他不禁把注意力转移到伊万那边。不知是不是他的错觉，伊万朝这边看了一眼，然后他听到那个软糯的声音说：“行啊，我会去的。”  
听到这里，阿尔弗雷德才顺从地被热情的下属揽着肩膀出了会议室。

大家都在发疯，这是阿尔弗雷德对于现状的概括。他不喜欢喝酒，所以他手上的还是刚进来的时候被强塞在手里的那杯。他分散了点余光去看角落里坐着的俄罗斯人，他倒是在不停地喝酒，脸色也红红的，可眼睛还清澈的很，一点也不见喝醉的迹象。  
阿尔弗雷德装模做样地往伊万那边走了过去，和他碰杯道：“这次的成功还多亏你们小组愿意与我们合作。”伊万眯了一下眼，他似乎在猜测阿尔弗雷德的言下之意，可阿尔弗雷德早已自顾自的喝掉了手里的那杯酒。  
“你认真的吗，琼斯？”阿尔弗雷德投以疑惑的眼神，“我是说，你说这话是认真的吗？”  
“你没有别的话要说了？”伊万露出一个狡黠的笑容，他又怎么不知道这个美国小伙子每次开会向他投来的炽热的目光，不过比起主动出击，他更喜欢守株待兔。  
登时，阿尔弗雷德的头脑被三样东西给冲昏了——浓郁的啤酒味、伊万轻佻的语气、和伊万的笑，他瞬间明白了伊万在意味着什么，这种风月话语他也没少听过。  
“当然，我可不止想说这些。”阿尔弗雷德垂在一旁的手扶上了伊万的手肘，“我想，不如我们去一个安静的地方慢慢谈。”  
没有再多的言语，两人无声地离开了酒吧。

他们来到了离酒吧比较近的伊万家，刚进门阿尔弗雷德就被伊万压在鞋柜上接吻，间隙中两人都各自脱掉了自己的西装外套和领带，伊万还贴心地把外套挂好，他回头时阿尔弗雷德正紧张地盯着他看。  
“你不会……？”伊万尝试问出心中的疑问。可一下子被阿尔弗雷德打断了：“对，我还没和男人做过。”说罢他还咽了口水。  
伊万愣了愣，笑了：“那么，这次就由我来引导你吧。”  
他牵着阿尔的手进了卧室，拉着阿尔倒在床榻上，问：“你总和女人做过吧？”阿尔点点头，伊万转身从床头柜里摸出一瓶润滑剂和一个安全套，递到阿尔手上：“首先，你现在得吻我。”  
没等伊万话音落下，阿尔弗雷德已经急不可耐地把嘴唇迎了上去，伊万不了解阿尔弗雷德以前的情史，不过他的吻技倒是不错，灵活的舌头有技巧地侵略伊万口腔里的每一处城池，还狡猾地多次略过脆弱的上颚。伊万发出一声气音，伸手沿着阿尔弗雷德的胸膛划到他的裤裆处，开始解他的腰带和裤链。  
阿尔弗雷德发出一声满足的喟叹，他抬起眼注视着伊万，他烟紫色的眼睛里总算有点醉意，变得迷离又动人。  
接着呢？要怎么做。阿尔弗雷德的身体比他的头脑首先做出了行动，他帮伊万解开他的衬衫扣子，伊万会意，扭着身子把衬衫脱下，手上还撸着阿尔弗雷德的阴茎。  
“虽然不如女人的柔软，但你可以试试看。”伊万做出提示，阿尔弗雷德便顺着他的意亲了亲他的乳头，又上手揉一把胸肌。的确与女人的乳房有所不同，但阿尔弗雷德非常享受伊万因他的动作而在他身下呻吟和颤抖的模样。  
这样看来，伊万拥有一副别的男人都望尘莫及的好身材，肌肉与马甲线应有尽有，更绝的是，他的皮肤比女人的还要白皙，阿尔弗雷德坏心眼地用力捏住了伊万的腰线，果不其然留下了一个非常明显的红印。  
“伊万，我可以留下吻痕吗？”  
伊万佯装思考了一下：“别留在脖子上就行。”  
阿尔弗雷德虽然已经进入社会工作数年，但说到底他还是一个年轻气盛的小伙子。获得伊万的准许后，他首要对胸口的小樱桃发起了攻击，对它又舔又咬的。伊万喘气叫他轻点，他的手紧紧的掐住阿尔弗雷德的腰，禁不住的大叫出声。  
“然后呢？我该怎么做，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德亲昵地抵着伊万的额头问他，又情不自禁地给他几个吻。  
“你先起来。”伊万还没从刚才的刺激中回过神来，他很少做下面的那个，再加上这几个月一直卖力工作，去约炮也约的少了，身体也敏感了不少。  
他直起身来靠在背后的枕头上，拿出刚才被阿尔搁在旁边的润滑剂，挤得整只手湿淋淋的，然后往后穴伸去。他一般不帮自己扩张，但看在阿尔弗雷德是第一次和男人做爱，以及他一双剔透的蓝眼睛的份上，他愿意做这个“举手之劳”。  
阿尔弗雷德看到眼前这副场景眼都红了，他倾身抱住伊万，与他接一个热烈的吻，津液顺着两人唇间的空隙流下。他又动手去抚摸伊万的性器，尝试让他更舒服点。  
伊万在扩张的时候就在阿尔弗雷德的后背上留了好几个抓痕，阿尔弗雷德也不甘示弱，他正在伊万的肩膀上不辞辛劳地耕耘。看到伊万满眼春意地望着自己，阿尔讨好似的舔了舔肩上的咬痕。  
“好了，你可以进来了。”伊万懒懒的抬起腿圈住阿尔弗雷德的腰，接下来他只要安心地享受并且叫床就行了。  
阿尔弗雷德捞住伊万的大腿，戴上安全套，扶着性器进入伊万的后穴。虽然只是缓缓的推进，阿尔已经完全领略到了那种销魂的快感。领导说得对，辛苦的工作后总是要犒劳一下自己。  
伊万侧着头，闭着眼躺在两个枕头上，两只手置于头顶上绞着床单。他现在不仅是脸上出现了醉意，身体也变得红彤彤了的，他的喘息现在还小巧而撩人，而之后的时间里阿尔弗雷德就要让他为他发出可爱的呻吟声。  
阿尔弗雷德一挺身，将性器送得更进去了些，接着便开始了前后的运动，伊万也配合得很，他夹紧了双腿把阿尔弗雷德往自己这里靠，头也抬上去亲吻阿尔的嘴角，阿尔则是把本来压在伊万两侧的手摸进伊万的手心里，与他十指相扣。  
“你……嗯……以前在床上……一定经常被人夸吧……啊……”伊万专注地盯着阿尔弗雷德下巴上一颗摇摇欲坠的汗珠。阿尔闻言，露出一个得意的微笑：“你这样说的意思是，我操你操得很爽吗？”  
“是啊……不如我们做长期炮友吧……？”伊万原本是喜欢这个美国人的，但一想到他以前是个直男，疑虑着一上来就是男朋友会不会太过超前。  
阿尔弗雷德不爽的撇撇嘴，把阴茎抽离出来，在伊万还没有动作之前把他压住，在他脸颊上细碎的印上几个吻：“可我觉得我喜欢你，你不喜欢我吗？”  
没等伊万张嘴，阿尔弗雷德又开始了猛烈的抽插，伊万先是从喉咙里泄出几声呻吟，才压着喉咙回答阿尔弗雷德的问题：“那行啊。”  
阿尔弗雷德露出会心的微笑：“那么从现在开始你要叫我阿尔弗。”

经过一夜春宵，阿尔弗雷德在早晨神清气爽的醒来，起身向床底摸索拿出自己的衬衫和裤子，弹了弹上面的灰尘，穿好衣服走出卧室就看见伊万坐在餐桌上吃土司。  
“昨晚我过得很愉快。”阿尔弗雷德走过去和伊万交换了一个甜腻腻的吻。伊万发出愉悦的轻笑声，他还能闻到阿尔弗雷德身上轻微的安全套的味道：“我买了新牙刷放在洗漱台了，你赶紧收拾一下。”  
“不然待会儿上班就迟到了哦，亲爱的。”


End file.
